The invention relates to a locking device for transport containers or trolleys, especially as they are used in aviation, whereby the locking of the container or container supporting trolley to the freight floor is accomplished by means of an anchoring member, for example, having the shape of a mushroom engaged by a locking mechanism. The anchoring mushroom is secured to the freight floor and the locking mechanism is secured to the container or trolley, preferably in a locking housing which in turn is secured to the bottom plate of the container or trolley.
It is well known to secure containers, which in this context may also be referred to as trolleys, in accordance with international usage, to the freight floor, especially in an aircraft. For this purpose the freight floor of an aircraft, especially of a civil aircraft is provided with anchoring means having a standardized shape similar to a mushroom.
The main disadvantages of such known devices is seen in that the locking mechanism is frequently deficient in that merely one spring assures the locking, whereby the unlocking cannot be avoided, for example, when the spring breaks or where the locking device is subject to heavy shocks.